


Charms

by oneofmanyannas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is your tutor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ravenclaw Lee Jeno, Slytherin Reader, renjun is your best friend in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofmanyannas/pseuds/oneofmanyannas
Summary: You really need a good grade in Charms to pass this class. Good for you, that your friend Jaemin knows someone who will gladly tutor you.





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I originally posted this fic on my tumblr [@bus-stop-to-kpop](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bus-stop-to-kpop)  
> English is not my mother language (I'm from Germany, hi) and I would be so grateful if you would tell me when you find a grammar / spelling mistake (or any other mistake). It helps me a lot to improve my writing!
> 
> ~ Anna

The hate between Gryffindors and Slytherins is nothing new in Hogwarts. Although, some of the students try to befriend people from the other house because they think that this rivalry is stupid (which is certainly true).

One of this people is Mark Lee. The Gryffindor doesn’t really understand, why Gryffindors and Slytherins can’t be friends. So he tries to befriend some Slytherins.

~*~

“The homework for transfiguration is so hard! How am I supposed to learn how to transform a dinner plate into a mushroom in two days?” your best friend Renjun complains as he lets himself drop down at the couch next to you.

“Don’t complain, you’re still better than me” you reply and smack him lightly. You have been best friends since you two met in the first year. You have a third person in your group of close friends, Jaemin, who is currently in the library to learn, as he said. But Renjun and you both know that he is spending time with Jeno, the handsome Ravenclaw who is Jaemin’s best friend for life, ever since they were in kindergarten.

“Should we start practicing first or write the essay for History of Magic?” you ask. Both options don’t seem to be ideal, but you can’t risk losing some points for your house.

“Practicing. I mean, Mrs. McGonagall doesn’t really like us Slytherins so we should at least try to earn some respect from her.” Renjun sighs as he stands up and grabs the rat your teacher gave you for practicing.

“You’re right” you mumble and join him “but don’t forget your Quidditch training at 6!”

~*~

Jaemin enters the Slytherin Common room soon after Renjun left for Quidditch training. At least you don’t have to be alone for too long, you think.

“Nana, how are you?” you ask him, not looking up from your mushroom. It looks like a mushroom but with the design of the plate, at least this means you’re making progress.

“Nice, Jeno helped me with my homework again. Oh and a Gryffindor student joined us. His name is Mark, he is a prefect I think.” Jaemin replies as he sits down next to you.

“Why was a Gryffindor prefect joining you and Jeno in the library?” A slight frown settles on your face.

“Oh, he knows Jeno from classes and he helped me with the transfiguration homework. I can use the spell now perfectly!” Jaemin explains excitedly.

“And he helped you without any ulterior motives? Are you sure that you don’t have to do something for him now?” you aren’t exactly convinced. You know Mark from your Charms class. One more subject you aren’t that good at. But you are excellent at Potions and at Herbology, surprisingly.

“Yes, he did! He even offered me more help with other subjects, but Jeno is already tutoring me in Charms and History of Magic, so I don’t really need more help with that. Should I ask him if he can tutor you in one of these subjects? No offense, but you seem to really struggle with some of your classes.” Jaemin suggests and pats your head comfortingly as your mushroom transforms back into a slightly deformed plate.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” You say and stand up to leave to the bedroom. It’s getting late and you can’t afford to sleep tomorrow during your classes if you don’t want to fail.

“Good night Nana, sweet dreams”  
“Good night, Y/N”

As if you would ever ask a Gryffindor to tutor you. You have some self-esteem left.

~*~

“Shit” you curse under your breath as you see your mark on your essay.

Poor

You really tried hard this time in Charms, but you only seem to have a talent for plants and cooking, also known as Herbology and Potions.

Charms are mostly practical and you don’t have to write much, but the homework was to explain how a charm worked and this is totally not your strength.

“Y/N, I know that you are actually very smart but it doesn’t really show until yet. I can give you a second chance though, if you learn and present the silencing charm until next week and it will be better than your essay, you can still pass this class. You understand?” Professor Flitwick suggests to you.

“Yes, thank you very much, Professor” you answer with you head lowered. It’s very nice of him to offer you a second chance but you know exactly that you will fail again.

~*~

“Renjunnie, I don’t know how to do this!” you whine as you try to silence a frog. Nothing happens, luckily. Because you read that when you perform this charm incorrectly, the frog would swell to an immense size and begin making deafening sounds. And that’s something you definitely don’t want to happen.

“I can still ask Mark if he can tutor you!” Jaemin shouts across the room from his place on the sofa.

“I’m not that desperate!” you shout back.

“But seriously Y/N, if he is as good as Jaemin says, he can really help you with passing this class.” Renjun starts.

“I don’t know him and I don’t trust him” you answer with a glare.

“But I know him and I trust him. And you know me and trust me. I will take you with me to the library tomorrow and introduce Mark to you.” Jaemin’s voice doesn’t accept a ‘no’.

“Fine” you groan annoyed as you give up on trying and decide to finally write your essay for History of Magic.

~*~

“Mark Hyung, is it okay if I bring a friend with me tomorrow? She really needs help with her Charms assignment or she will fail this class.” Jaemin greets Mark as he enters the library and sits down next to him and Jeno.

The three of them always meet there to learn, do homework or simply talk. Talk very quietly of course, because it’s still the library.

“Of course she can come. I’m always glad if I can help someone” Mark responds with a smile. “Do I know her?”

“We have Charms together with her, her name is Y/N. Maybe you noticed her during class?” Jaemin says.

“I think I know who you mean, thanks. Now, let’s get started with this Astronomy assignment or we will never finish it” Mark tries to change the subject. He knows exactly who you are. He’s been crushing on you since he noticed you in Charms class this fifth year. But Jaemin and Jeno don’t need to know this.

~*~

“Let’s get going, Y/N, I don’t want to be late because of you!” Jaemin calls you, annoyed.

“I’m coming, don’t worry, just let me find my things first” you reply equally annoyed. You don’t really want to deal with your Charms assignment now, but you promised it to Jaemin so there is nothing you can do.

You quickly find everything you need and follow Jaemin outside the common room, not without waving Renjun goodbye.

“Please slow down, I don’t want to run a marathon. You will see Jeno soon enough” you say as you try to catch up with Jaemin. He sighs and slows down a bit, your legs aren’t as long as his so he can’t be too fast, he thinks.

“Thank you” you say with fake politeness as you continue to walk next to Jaemin. He chuckles and your bickering continues until you reach the library.

Jaemin and you enter, wave the librarian a hello and go to Jaemin’s and Jeno’s usual spot. Mark is already waiting for you and you almost freeze. You never really paid attention to him during class but he is breathtakingly handsome.

“Mark, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Mark” Jaemin introduces happily and sits down next to Jeno.

“Hey” Mark is the first one to speak.

“Hey” you reply, hoping that you don’t blush at his voice. It’s a really nice voice, you could listen to him for hours.

“I guess we look for a spot in the library and get started?” Mark sounds a bit unsure.

“Yeah, let’s do this” you reassure him with a smile and follow him as he walks towards an empty table.

“So, Jaemin told me you are having problems with Charms?”

“Yes, not only in Charms, but this is the most urgent now. I need to present the silencing spell to the class next week.” You explain, trying to look into Marks eyes and not his lips.

“Okay, I would say we start with the theory first. Do you have to hand in an essay about the spell, too?” Mark asks and you nod.

“Did you inform yourself on this spell? I searched some books from the library that could be useful for Charms before you came.” Mark states with a shy smile. God, is he cute, you think.

“Yes, I read a bit about it. But I still don’t understand everything.” Now it’s your turn to be shy.

“No problem, that’s why I’m here, Y/N”

~*~

“How was tutoring, Y/N?” Renjun asks as soon as you enter the Slytherin common room again. You and Mark worked on the essay for almost three hours and decided to meet again to practice the real spell tomorrow.

You would lie if you said that you aren’t excited.

“It was good, we finished the essay and tomorrow we meet again to practice.” You try really hard to not think about how Mark’s eyes always lit up when you finally understood something.

“Sit down and tell me more” Renjun demands and pats the free space next to him on the couch.

“There isn’t much to tell….” You try to say as you sit down next to your best friend.

“The blush tinting your cheeks says otherwise.” Renjun says amused. “I’ve known you for five years now and we are best friends, Y/N. I know exactly when you try to hide something from me.”

“He’s really nice, I don’t know why. Nobody can be this selfless and help someone he barely knows for three hours without wanting something in return.” You say quietly. For you, it really seems strange.

“He’s really nice? Do you like him, Y/N?” Renjun teases, but stops when he sees you blushing again.

“No….”

“You do! Don’t deny it, I know you better than you know yourself. You’re definitely whipped for Mark Lee!”

You decide to stay silent. Maybe you really like him. He is nice and cute and handsome, everyone would like someone like him.

“But Y/N, listen. I would be very happy for you if you finally find yourself someone other than me or Jaemin. You deserve to be happy, too, don’t forget this. And I will support you, no matter what happens. Understood?” Renjun continues, more serious than before.

“Thanks Renjun, this means a lot to me” you say and crack a smile. You really love your best friend for this, he never judges you and he always knows so well, what you need to hear right now.

“I’m happy when you’re happy. But as much as I love talking to my best friend, it’s getting late and we should sleep. Good night Y/N, sleep well” Renjun and you stand up to leave to your bedrooms. But not before you engulf him in a long and well-needed hug.

What would you do without your best friend in the world?

~*~

You and Mark are set to meet in the Charms classroom, Professor Flitwick was very happy to give his classroom to one of his best students (Mark) to help a weaker student (you) studying.

“Renjun, I don’t think I can do this. What if I mess up really bad? Will he think that I’m stupid and stop talking to me? Help!” you start to panic. Renjun, who decided to walk you to the classroom, because it is on his way to the Quidditch field, tries to calm you down with drawing circles on your back. It always helped when you two were younger and it helps now. You start to relax.

When you arrive at the classroom, you hug Renjun goodbye and thank him for his support.

You don’t see how a slightly jealous Mark is already waiting inside the classroom, a small pout starting to form.

The nervousness is back when you see Mark sitting in the classroom, waiting with a raised eyebrow. “Was this your boyfriend?”

“No, this was my best friend, Renjun” you respond, blushing again. Mark thinks you are having something with Renjun, who is like a brother to you?!

“Okay, that’s not important right now. We need to practice the silencing charm” Mark says after clearing his throat.

“Right, the silencing charm” you mumble and try to listen to his instructions without getting distracted.

Mark demonstrates the charm on one of the ravens he got from the Professor, for practicing purposes.

It works perfectly, the raven opens and closes his mouth but no sound can be heard from him.

“Now, would you like to try, Y/N?” Mark smiles at you encouragingly.

You try to remember how Mark did it, but your mind seems to be blank.

When you try to swing your wand, Mark suddenly steps behind you and grabs your arm.

“I’ll show you” he whispers, lips only centimeters away from your ear. You can feel his heart beating in his chest, that’s how close he stands behind you.  
“Silencio” you say quietly and let Mark guide your hand. You can’t believe it when a second raven stops to make sounds. You release a breath you didn’t knew you were holding and a smile graces your lips.

“It’s like this: you start from right to left and draw a bowl. When you are finished with the bowl, you draw a line to the left bottom. Understood?” Mark asks.

You nod and try it again, this time without help. A bowl with a line. This can’t be too difficult, can it?

The third raven stays silent and you feel tears of joy forming in your eyes. You did it. You aren’t useless or talentless. You did it right and you won’t fail Charms class.

You can’t stop yourself from hugging Mark.

He needs a few seconds for realizing what is happening right now, but he wraps his arms around you, too.

“Thank you, thank you so much for helping me” you mumble in his chest but he seems to still understand it.

“That wasn’t only because of me, give yourself some credit, too” he chuckles and starts to run a hand through your hair.

Suddenly aware of your position, you start to blush a deep red.

“Wait what if I forget it until Thursday? It’s three more days, I probably won’t be able to remember it!” Panic starts to rise in your chest.

Mark, still hugging you, starts to draw small circles on your back and you start to relax immediately. How can he know that this is how to calm you down?

“It’s okay, we can practice the next days, too. I won’t let you go to that class unprepared.”

A sigh leaves your lips as you lean more into Mark’s touch. You can get used to this, you think.

~*~

Renjun notices your dream-like face the moment you enter the Slytherin common room again.

“Had a good time with lover boy?” he teases with a smirk.

“Yes. Renjun, I did it! The charm worked! And then I hugged Mark and we stayed like this for so long and I loved every second of it and it was so great and-“

“I see, you really are whipped for him. But congrats, I’m really happy for you. Remember: You aren’t dumb and you deserve everything that makes you happy!” Renjun interrupts with a fond smile. But he seems to be elsewhere, too, you think.

“That was everything about me, but what about you? I can see that you are a little off, too.” Now it’s your turn to tease him.

Renjun blushes a deep red. “Well, there is this girl from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team…”

“Really? Renjun, I’m so happy for you! Now we both don’t have to die as old virgins!” you squeak excitedly and wrap your arms around your best friend in a hug.

“We can have a double date then, what do you think?” your best friend jokes, earning a slap from you.

~*~

Thursday. The day where it will be decided, whether you pass Charms or not.

You enter the classroom with Jaemin and Renjun, shooting a glance towards Mark sitting next to his friends from Gryffindor.

Professor Flitwick is already sitting at his desk, reading some papers from other classes. With trembling legs you approach him and hand in your essay about the silence charm.

When you sit down again, the lesson starts. You go up to the front when Professor Flitwick calls you. Mark smiles reassuringly in your direction, Jaemin and Renjun are giving you thumbs up.

A bowl and a line. You can do this. You did it when practicing and you will do it now again.

The raven which you have to silence is looking at you with his dark eyes, cawing.

“Silencio” you say, drawing a bowl and a line with your wand.

The raven stops cawing, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out of it. You feel like bursting with joy and pride as you go back to your seat, receiving a hug from Renjun and a high five from Jaemin. But the best part is when Mark shoots you the prettiest and proudest smile.

After the class, the professor asks you to stay a few minutes to discuss your presentation.

“I have to say that I’m really glad to see your great improvement. You did really great today and you will pass Charms class. This presentation gets an Expectations Exceeded. Keep on working hard, Y/N, you can do it.” Professor Flitwick tells you with a smile.

The only thing you can do now is to thank him for giving you a second chance, trying to suppress the tears of joy forming in your eyes.

You will pass the class. You won’t fail. You aren’t dumb or useless.

When you exit the class, you can see Mark waiting for you. A wide smile appears on your face as you approach him.

“I got an Expectations Exceeded, Mark. I won’t fail this class!” you tell him happily.

“I’m so proud of you, but I guess, now you won’t need me anymore” Mark sounds a bit sad.

“Do you really think I won’t need tutoring anymore? I suck at transfiguration, too, and I will certainly need some more time to learn all the new charms and spells.” You say with a laugh. And you don’t want to let Mark go just like this.

“So we will keep on meeting in the library?” Mark’s eyes begin to sparkle with joy.

“Of course we will, I would be lost without you”

~*~

“How am I supposed to transform an owl into an opera glass?” you sigh, pouting. Mark and you sit in the library again, doing your homework.

“I’ll show you” Mark offers with a small smile.

“That’s so kind of you, thanks. But I have a question: Doesn’t it bother you to always teach me without getting anything out of it?” you tilt your head, curiosity taking over.

Mark and you got very close over the last few weeks, but nothing like the hug in the Charms room happened again.

“I’m getting something out of it: Your happy smile when finally everything works.” Mark teases, with a hint of seriousness.

“Stop it you’re making me blush Mister Lee.” You whine and hide your face behind your hands.

Mark reaches out and takes your hands in his, a serious expression painting his face.

“You are beautiful when you blush, Y/N. No need to hide”

You look at him with wide eyes, heart beating fast in your chest.

“Looking for friends in other houses and befriending Jaemin was the best idea I ever had. Because I met you. You are so cute and smart and pretty, but you don’t even know it. I really like you a lot, Y/N.” Mark finishes, shifting nervously in his seat.

“I like you a lot, too, Mark” you whisper and lean forward to meet his lips.

A soft whimper escapes Mark’s mouth when his lips finally meet yours in a soft and sweet kiss. Your hands let go of his and settle in his hair as you try to pull him closer to you. Mark pulls away for a moment, only to kiss you again, this time hungrier. You let out a small moan when he starts to nibble on your bottom lip. Suddenly, he pulls away again.

A small pout forms on your lips. You want to kiss him again, as soon as possible.

“Does this mean we are dating now? Or am I over interpreting something now?” Mark asks, a little breathless from the kiss.

“No you jerk, we are dating now, ok? So please come back and kiss me again” you whine, wanting to feel his lips on yours again.

“Ok” Mark smiles and leans in again to meet your lips.

The kiss is as heated as the last one, you open your mouth as soon as Mark starts to seek entrance again. His tongue against yours feels so good, you can’t get enough of him.

His velvety tongue and his slightly chapped lips from always nibbling on them when he is nervous. His fluffy hair and strong grip on your hip. You simply can’t get enough of Mark Lee. But unfortunately, Mark pulls away again way too soon.

“Mark Lee, what are you doing!” you start to whine again.

“I really love kissing you, but I am supposed to teach you how to transform an owl into an opera glass and this won’t work when we are kissing.” Mark says with a cocky grin.

“Fine” you mumble, pouting again. Why does Mark have to be such a tease?

“But you can get kisses as soon as you can manage the spell.”

This is all the motivation you need for now to work again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this far!  
> I hope you liked my fic and I would love to hear feedback from you <3 Kudos are appreciated too ^^


End file.
